Whiteness
by mxndaddy
Summary: AU. Incluso con el sonido de la lluvia caer con más fuerza cada vez más, no puede musitar las palabras que quiere decirle. Éstas desaparecen, haciéndose imperceptibles. Todas juntas, opacan su verdadero deseo de querer soltar todo. AkaKuro. [Dedicación adentro.]


Esta viñeta está inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre que el título. Además, le voy dedicando el Fic a todo el grupo _Akakuro en Español,_ a todos sin excepción. –corazón bien grande.–

Mua, mua, mua.

Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

❝ **Whiteness** ❞  
 _ **S** in luz; Blancura._

Un cuerpo se divisaba reposado en una cama, dentro de una habitación oscura, lúgubre y silenciosa. Era de noche, con una luna llena blanca, brillante y redonda. La ventana de este lugar se encontraba abierta, dejando paso abierto a la luz de la luna, haciendo resonar las gotas de lluvia con las paredes, y mojándolo. Aun así, el joven no hace caso y sigue inerte en donde se encontraba acostado.

 _«Este mundo… es mío».  
_  
De todas maneras, sus pensamientos aún estaban allí, sin quedarse callados, profetando dolor y tristeza.

Kuroko sigue respirando con dificultad, observando a la silueta reír. Aquella persona que antes siempre dudaba en hacerlo. No más, ahora ni chista para producirla; pero se convence de que no hay nada allí. Porque todo estaba vacío.

 _«Déjame descansar…»._

Hace una bocanada de aire, y se ahoga. Tose para calmarse.

 _«Quiero soñar»._

Incluso con el sonido de la lluvia caer con más fuerza cada vez más, no puede musitar las palabras que quiere decirle. Éstas desaparecen, haciéndose imperceptibles. Todas juntas, opacan su verdadero deseo de querer soltar todo.

Vuelve a desviar la mirada, encontrándose con que la lluvia se convierte en nieve. Y sólo desea que ésta cubra todas las calles y veredas, que las coloree, así podrá sentirse… como si pudiera dejar el lugar nuevamente, para todavía pensar en esos años; en aquel otoño escondido.

Con la noche haciéndole compañía, las memorias vuelven a ser rebosantes en su cerebro. Caras por aquí, y por allá. Escucha sonrisas y ve besos y abrazos. Presiente que el dolor va a abundarle en el siguiente minuto, y no se equivoca. El cuerpo le llama a él, todavía amándole, preservando ese sentimiento puro y cariñoso. Pero lo sabe.

 _«Es tarde ahora»._

Viendo que la nieve ya cubría casi todo, se sienta en la cama, levanta la cabeza y mira el techo, con su inexpresiva mirada y su blanca cara. Aunque por dentro esté muriéndose. Entonces se pone un abrigo, para luego colocarse unas sencillas zapatillas. Ya que, ahora está decidido. Finalmente levanta todo su cuerpo de la cama, y comienza a caminar con prisa.

Abre la puerta e inhala el frío aire.

 _«Incluso así… al parecer, la nieve cubre mi voz»._

Anhela ayuda, sin embargo, sabe que la encontrará buscándole. Aunque ya sea tarde, quiere intentarlo por lo menos una vez más. Por ello, se echa a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello _y sí, ella depende de esto._ Esta noche lo verá y, finalmente, le dará una respuesta sin dudas de por medio.

Aun si supuestamente, él no puede ir a verle, lo hará. Cumplirá con su deseo profundo, aquel que ha enterrado en lo profundo de su corazón por mucho tiempo, pero que ahora no puede seguir ocultándose; que rebasa cualquier cosa, y desborda junto con sus sentimientos.

Entonces al fin puede otear su figura. Su pelo rojo brilla y contrasta con la blanca nieve.

—A… —inquiere desesperado. —¡Akashi…! —corre aún más fuerte que antes, y se abalanza al porte del otro. —¡Akashi-kun! —las lágrimas se deslizan de sus ojos, recorriendo casi imperceptibles por su rostro. Lo abraza por la espalda.

Seijuro voltea y muestra asombro, pero aun así, corresponde el abrazo.

Su sonrisa se ve, esta vez, más clara que antes.

Todo se vuelve más luminoso para Kuroko.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Tetsuya. —dice él, depositando un casto beso en la frente del otro.

—Gracias, Akashi-kun. —susurra, gimoteando. Entonces entierra su cabeza en el pecho de Akashi, para continuar su sollozo.

 _«Tú… eres todo en mi mundo»._ Aquel fue el último pensamiento que termino de cruzar en la mente de Kuroko.


End file.
